Small electronic components such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like, generally include a body formed of a dielectric material, internal electrodes disposed in the body, and external electrodes disposed on surfaces of the body to be connected to the internal electrodes. Among them, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as an electronic component of a mobile communications apparatus such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, due to advantages such as small size, high capacitance, easy mounting, and the like.